


If Loki was not really going to betray Thor before he enters the spaceship to go through the devil's anus, but to save him...

by IrolBlake_Love-Throki (EdnaSilver97)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: @LoveThorki, Gay Sex, Loki can fight!!!, Loki is amazing!!!, M/M, Not really the same as Thor: Ragnarok, Please all good boys and girls and those who are underage don't come in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaSilver97/pseuds/IrolBlake_Love-Throki
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

If Loki was not really going to betray Thor before he enters the spaceship to go through the devil's anus, but to save him...

‘...You see,life is about—’

Loki attacked him. He fought in a way Thor never seen him done before. He jumped,took that machine and realised that little thing. Using his long leg to wrap Thor’s body,and planted that machine on Thor’s neck again,covering the old mark,and turned on the machine. Thor fell and Loki cupped his cheek. 

‘—changing? Oh dear brother,you have changed,so am I...’Licking his lips redder,he said that seductively. Tying Thor’s hand to the back with magic,adding a bow tie,he sat on Thor’s crouch and rubbed that place with his round,soft ass. 

Thor immediately felt that fire,hot and urged,in his stomach. He fought the tie on his hands for a moment,and froze when Loki talked to him again. 

‘Hmm... You want this right? But well,I agree that we need to talk right now~’Winked at his brother. He could feel that hotness,that hardness between his asscheek. He rubbed it slowly,again and again,feeling that budge got bigger,receiving gasp from Thor. 

Loki turned off that horrible thing,so to let Thor talk. ‘How... What are you doing!?!’

‘You see,brother...’unbuttoning his tight clothes,he purred. ‘When I put down Odin on that Midgard,I learned some fighting skills... and I realise why I am always weaker than you in fighting... No... it is because I’ve always got the wrong idea,the wrong weakness of you... But well,look at you now... A slave of desire,and you see,that’s what I changed,dear brother.’

He kissed Thor. Lips crashed,and the air getting hotter. Their tongues tangles,and the sweet taste of each other’s mouth made them fall,fallen deeper that any drug or flavour. They,every part of them was made for each other. 

Loki was nervous when he did this too. He couldn’t imagine if he couldn’t beat his loving brother,what will happen to him,what will Hela do to his dearest brother...So he did this,so to let Thor stay out of these. 

‘This is madness.’Just after exchanging passionate kiss,Thor whispered. Their breath were in each other’s lungs. 

‘Than are you going to doubt that?’Loki asked,trying to contain a smirk. He felt a bit heartbroken inside. 

Thor tried to raise his head,but to only rub his erection more to Loki’s gorgeous ass. 

They both moaned at this sensation. 

‘I guess this is a no than?’

‘Oh Loki,you have no idea how much I would love this.’Thor said,wanted to kiss Loki’s tasty lips again. 

Pushing down Thor,he said mischievously. ‘But well,I thought you were a hero right,last time I checked.’He pulled up his brother,pushing him to one of the Grandmaster’s ship. ‘So you have to save the world first before you have your treat~’he winked at Thor. ‘So let’s go brother?’

‘LOKIIIIIIIII’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, underagers don't get in!!!   
> They will finish it the next chapters!  
> Thank you all readers and supporters! I hope you all like Thorki!

‘Arrr...’

‘Brother! Big oaf! Wake up!’

‘My head hurts...’

‘Stop whining like a baby! You have to wake up!!!’

Looking at his surroundings,everyone passed out. Check. Everyone passed out at the scape except him. Check. (He got experience in living at outer space) 

He looked down at Thor’s crouch. Blushing,he was surprised that Thor was still turned on from that amazing make out. 

How can he fight with that thing standing high in the air!?! (Ugh,or in his pants)

He turned Thor’s chair facing him,and kneeled in front of him. Thinking of what he is going to do,he can already feel wetness between his legs. 

He used his teeth to slowly release Thor’s pants. Thor’s enormous cock,hot and hard,stood beside his face. 

He cannot resist the urge to let his brother feel his mouth. By all the time,he still have the name of ‘Silver tongue’. 

He gently hold the cock with two hands,but he still can’t hold the whole cock. He used his great tongue to slowly lick the cock,from the top to the base of it;he put the head into his mouth,and let Thor to fell his heat in his mouth;he licked all the liquid from the cock,and taste them like the best wine he ever had,and his face was redden time by time. 

Suddenly Valkyrie who sat next to Thor groaned,and that frightened Loki. He sucked the cock hard suddenly,and woke Thor. 

So when Thor opened his eyes,he saw a Loki whom hair was messy with sweat on his face like pearl,cheek red and his beautiful,blood coloured mouth sucking his dick hungrily like little kitten. That caused quite an explosion in his mind. 

Thor groaned,and held Loki’s hair closer to him. Loki immediately was forced to eat down more cock of Thor’s and choked on that,but his tight throat and naughty tongue did made Thor traveled to the heaven. 

Thor just pulled Loki from the ground and his dick eagerly,and kissed Loki passionately,while thrusting at Loki’s butt that wore pants. 

Loki kisses back with more urge,tongue tangled with Thor’s and did the wildest dance in mouth with his beloved brother. 

When they finally broke apart,saliva linked between their lips,their tongue and their teeth;Thor looked more like a beast than a great god;Loki’s eyes were filled with tears and looked extremely tasty and flirtatious in Thor’s eyes;his pants were wet too. 

But when they looked out,they could see part of Asgard already. 

Banner and Valkyrie was about to awake too,so Loki kisses Thor the last time before returning to Sakar to lead others. 

Before he leaves,he winked at Thor,‘Wear your pants,brother,I don’t want my treat to get cold.’


	3. 'Another?'  'Another.'

Thor looked into the mirror,observing his blinded eye and the wound;but he was also thinking his liar,who ran into the fire and rebirth the monster that killed Hela. He was the real hero that saved him,and others... but where is him? Did he left him again, alone, and left with others?

But then the slim figure appeared in the mirror behind him;it was his dear brother. 

‘Brother.’He threw something at him. He wasn’t really sure if his brother was real or not;but at least he’s alive. 

He didn’t expect him to catch it and answer: ‘Yes,brother.’

He looked at him,deep in the eyes,and saw the clear and love in his eyes that he haven’t see for a long time. 

He stepped towed and hugged his brother tightly,embracing him with his strong arms. 

He was touched,but that warm ness immediately transformed into fire when he felt a small hand rubbing his crotch,and Loki’s voice asking poorly, 

‘Why my treat got cold?’

Then Loki kneeled in front of Thor,and breath out hot breath to Thor’s cock that was standing under his seduction. 

Thor roared and picked him up,threw every wine bottle and other things from the desk,put Loki on the table and kissed like a beast,a predictor. 

Loki was his prey. 

He didn’t control himself anymore. His hands travels down to Loki’s ass,squeezing them and forming them into different shape,hard but not enough to hurt Loki,making Loki a moaning mess between his arms,under his tongue. 

But how could Loki be the weakest in the room? He massaged Thor’s hard crotch with his element,long legs,making Thor have to break that long kiss to push down the urge of fucking Loki right here,right now. 

‘So,’Thor looked at Loki like a hunter looking at a deer. ‘This is one of the skill that you learned in the Earth,is it?’

Loki smiled dangerously,and asked his brother by the ear,‘Who do you think I am practising this with?’

Thor flipped him on the table,ripped off his pants and slapped it with quite strength. 

‘Ahh~ Brother....’ 

‘You little slut,so eager for your brother’s dick huh? Aren’t you afraid that I will break you?’

‘I’m not that easy to break,bro,or it’s you that can’t?’

The next thing that he knew was that his ass was slapped again;it turned a shade of sharp red and Loki felt it stings,but he loved that. 

He was quite surprised that Thor didn’t fuck him right along;Loki himself was just like what Thor said,a slut so eager,so he moved his asscheek himself,showing the sight of his tight,pink hole subtracting,inviting something big and large to go through. 

He has made Thor lost his mind;all in his brain Now was the scene of the hungry ass that was inviting him,so he did what two of them have wished all day. 

Loki looked into the mirror,seeing himself,so sexy and slutty,and he spotted the big,deep red cock that jumped from Thor’s jeans,than disappeared in between his butt. 

Thor held his slim waist and thrust,kissing and biting his neck like claiming him as his own. 

‘Ahhhhh~ Ugnnn~~~ Bro,Brother!’

He was amazed that his brother had such talent in fucking him. He could score every time in hitting his sensitive spot hard and correctly,making him moan and cry out loud every time Thor thrust,like his life was going to end under Thor’s hand (or his dick). 

Thor held his face to face the mirror,and whispered to him with a raspy,sexy voice while fucking him wildly,saying, 

‘Look at you,bro,you have the same weakness as me... A slave of desire,huh?’

He looked at himself and Thor,his big (in all terms)brother covered him like a mountain,strong and shinning like a god (though he is really one),but his blue eyes that were like the most perfect diamonds,shown the hunger of a beast,which made him much aroused;himself,hair swaying wildly as Thor fuck him,saliva hanging on his lips,making his lips redder,moister,and urging for more love and passion;green eyes,once was so clear and only shown mischief,were filled with tears,making Loki looked so fragile and beautiful,making Thor wanted to break him,stab him with his dick,make him cry out his name and reach climax. 

‘Brother!!!!! Ahhhhh,Unnnnnn~~~~ I,I want to...’

Thor just held his thigh high in the air,showing Loki the link of them in the mirror. 

‘What do you want? Hmm? Tell me who I am and I shall give you that,brother?’

‘You,unnn~ You are~’Thor thrust him harder,making him felt like he was going to be stabbed through,and he couldn’t say a complete sentence. 

‘Hmm,can’t tell me? Than I have to punish you for a bit,Loki.’

Thor pulled his cock out of Loki’s asshole that was red,opening and closing,eager of Thor’s cock to stab through him again. 

‘What... I want it.....’

What the hell are you doing you big oaf!?!

‘Tell me,Loki,who I am,and I will fuck you again,that you will feel you are going to die,and let you come.’

Thor turned Loki around,grabbed his hands,and used them to hold his hard,hot cock to fuck. 

It is too humiliating. Loki could only thought,half of his mind thinking of that,another crying for more touch and kisses of Thor. Fucking my fist. 

Loki’s butt was like on fire,and the only thing that could end it was Thor’s dick. 

‘You,ah,are Thor,my brother.... AHH!!!’

Thor immediately put his dick back into Loki’s beautiful,hot,water spilling hole,thrusting and bitting Loki’s ear,neck,pushing Loki to a higher and higher climax. 

‘AHHH!!!!~~~’

Thor kisses Loki when he comes,swallowed all his screams,and spilled all his seeds,all his passion and all his love into the depth of Loki. 

‘Another?’

‘Another.’

**Author's Note:**

> Second work, still so bad.... I will translate this work into Chinese shortly after I finish this. Welcome others who did like to help me translate this work into other language!!! Welcome all comments too... Your supports is to help me becoming a better writer ;)
> 
> This is not finished!!!


End file.
